


【神兄弟】人工除锈请按1

by Zeatin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeatin/pseuds/Zeatin
Summary: 送给朋友的生日礼物。末世AU，十八岁锤，T800【?】基
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	【神兄弟】人工除锈请按1

【In Rust We Trust】

。

我不与你一道渡海。

Loki突然说。他像只鸟一样栖在地上，给膝关节上油，指尖沾上湿滑脂膏，在火光下亮亮的，令人生出一种物资丰盛的错觉。Thor正给鹿剥皮，闻言甩着满手血凑过来问他为什么。对面嫌弃地退开一点：海水和血一样，会让我生锈。

Thor点点头，半晌突然大叫：不对，你分明是钽合金的，讲什么生锈！

Loki嗤笑一声，不再理他。小伙子脑回路长且奇特，捡他的时候也不说捡，只是冲那半人半鬼的东西一伸手：你要不要和我一道走？就此成行。后来Loki嫌他冒失，不知底细的东西也敢邀来同途。金发小子耸耸肩，满不在乎地笑说你那时才是唐突得很，就这么拨开枝叶走出来，惨白皮肤斑斑剥落露出金属骨架，绿眼睛亮得惊人，我还以为撞上了一场大梦。

的确是场大梦。Loki在罐头篝火前活动手指，垂眼看人造皮囊下球形关节来回滚动。那天他在昏黄晨光中醒来，头脑清明，记忆破碎，躺在藤蔓层层结成的棺材里等电流周游全身，损坏部分比完好的多。他不晓得自己怎么睡过去的，亦不清楚外头发生了什么，明明闭上眼之前还是高楼百层，醒来怎么就成了树木葱茏通天彻地。直到有一个人向他伸出手，告诉他你是大瘟疫前最后一批人造人，人类玩完儿啦，我要去格陵兰，你跟不跟我一道走？

他当时眯起眼睛上下打量这人类，心说你几岁，满十八了吗，你监护人呢。硅盐虹膜当然比有机物更亮，但新千年的人类钟爱不确定性，偏偏为自己的机械副本赋予了一个仿生脑子，美其名曰神用粘土捏出了红色亚当。这意味着Loki的核心并非一串1与0，他能理解意象，可以产生共情，也会失心疯一般将一把机械骨头交到Thor那只手里。

尽管说着不渡海，天光乍亮时他们还是一道继续往北走。瘟疫时代，除人之外其他东西都开始疯长。黑森林在被砍伐殆尽三千年后卷土重来，把荒废的城市变成海中孤岛。他们沿着城市边缘前进，只在搜寻物资的时候深入一点，沿途看见建筑阴影里溜过狐狸，条条大道上野花稠酽，浓香把腐尸气息都压过一头。Loki自同类遗骸上挑挑拣拣，Thor在古董店里寻到一台全波段无线电收音机，连上电池竟还能亮起来，遂缠着Loki问他会不会用。Loki两手一摊，在店里转了两圈，变戏法般摸出一本《业余无线电手册》（纸质书！）。Thor如获至宝，吹掉灰尘开始看，翻了几页，抬头看看Loki，再翻几页，终于苦着脸把书推给对方。

Loki冷笑一声：我若说不呢？

少年趴在桌上眨着蓝眼睛巴巴地望他，竖起一根手指：一套通用关节零件。

四套。

两套！

四套，再加一罐矿物油。

Thor抓抓脑袋，愤懑地背上包出去了，再回来时已是晚霞大盛。Loki正蹲在店门口用鹿肉干逗野猫，迎面一个登山包飞过来，他劈手接过，另一边肉干却被猫给叼了。小贼逃得像一阵风，他也不恼，拍拍手就地坐下，等着血红夕烧从他颧骨上一路向下把笼似的胸腔照透，夜鸟自暗处报丧，像头公牛般冲进店的少年抱着收音机慢慢走出来，扬声器里白噪音微弱，深海一般淹没两个人形。

他拍拍身边示意他坐：你什么都没找到。

……你已经试过了？

他点头，修好那玩意儿花了把个小时，剩下的时间里他迅速搜遍了所有波段，除了没完没了的嘶嘶声，什么都没有。

我以前常常偷父亲的移动终端。夜枭的咕咕声中Thor突然开口，声音喑哑。“穆宁”，里面什么都有，顺时针转两下就是政府内线，再转三下会播贝九。瘟疫刚爆发的那几年，我用它偷偷地听各种通讯，听那些我不认识的人哭泣，争吵，笑着告别……一次次地，越来越少，我听见嘈杂声和混乱的电码，然后这些东西也在消失，再然后……长波，短波，我找遍了，真的什么都没有了。

Loki看他把脑袋埋进膝盖间，伸手揉乱他的金发，触手夜露丝丝的凉，不由一愣，反反复复看自己手心。他知晓人类血肉温暖，而传感器曾告诉他身边这位尤为热烈。白日里少年扯着他的腕子带他在废墟间爬上爬下，衣服扎在腰里，上身精赤，白白一道脊背热气腾腾，手心捂着金属骨骼比太阳还烫，好像在腐坏空气中蓬蓬勃勃长得康健茁壮都是件理直气壮的事儿。怎成想象他一腔子血冷下来的模样。

良久他开口问：你还去格陵兰吗？

Thor抹了把脸，挤出一个笑容：去，当然去，还活着的人都会去那里。再走两天我们就能到海边了，然后搞条船，恐怕得用老方法渡海……不去看看，就永远不会晓得还有没有希望。我不会成为最后一个的，你说对不对？

Loki刚想冷嘲一句最后一个又如何，我们怕是彼此彼此，却冷不丁被一把抓住了手。Thor蹲在他面前极认真地看他：和我一道走吧，有你在，再怎样我们都不是最后一个了。

这番话说得烫人，直把Loki杀了个措手不及。他想抽手，竟抽不动，沉默了半晌才慢慢道：你可得想好了，那里日凉月冷，岁月苦寒……我不是为极端气候设计的，再加上残损，去那里无异于加速报废。你们人类也一样，去或不去，横竖就是那么点年岁，又是何苦呢？

Thor摇摇头，沉声道你不明白，还记得我第一次见你的时候便说人类玩完了吗？大家都这么说，但大家都是不信的。我们人类就是这样，远远望见一丁点儿火光，也会拼命赶过去，否则长夜漫漫，风刀霜剑，得有多难熬呀？他犹豫了一下，有点颓丧地低头继续说：我晓得你惜命，也惜我的命，我得谢谢你。只是你若真不愿同去，那我们也只好就此别过了。

他最后几个字咬得尤其重，Loki听来心慌，只觉得胸腔和着那些音节嗡嗡作响，却还是强撑起一脸谑色回他：若我说好呢？

两片蓝在他眼前猛地放大，冰川，死海，碧空一线，茵梦湖，颜色冷冷，里头冒出的欣喜却像火焰：那我便给你日日去给你找零件，找一辈子。

他离得多近呀，口中热气如云如雾，能把金属面颊都蒸化。Thor真是比血和海水还要厉害上万倍的坏东西，Loki这么想着，手掌还被抓着，只感到锈蚀要从那两点生发出来，野火一样攀上骨架。金属膨胀，弹性铰链点卡死，拉力增加，外壳扭曲，人样的和非人的皮囊一道被顶开。那冷冰冰的五脏六腑直要熔成一把红锈，从钢筋铁骨间簌簌地飞出来，蝴蝶般落Thor个满头满手。

他慢慢地，慢慢地听见自己说好。嘴唇寒凉，印在少年血肉鲜活的额头上。人类纪最后十年，从高楼间仰头就能看到银河白亮如脊骨。星辰下人造人无言回应人类遗子的信誓旦旦，仿佛看不见前路上什么天地不仁劳生有限。待人类身死后，他还将在荒原上独自游荡百年。

【End】


End file.
